


Training

by flippantninny



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippantninny/pseuds/flippantninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the one word prompt 'Training'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

The group had found a comfortable routine. They each had jobs around their new camp: guarding, farming, hunting, among others. Then, when the sun began to set, they would all gather round the fire, except two to remain on guard, and they would have dinner and discuss the plans for the next day. Some days those plans were runs, others they were just a continuation of the routine: more guarding, more farming, more hunting.

For the most part the jobs rotated. Maggie and Glenn were usually on guard, but they were slowly becoming as comfortable with farming as Rick and Carl were, after months of farming at the prison. Cooking, a job that no one was particularly happy doing, was split between everyone, though Carol’s meals were agreed to be the best and somehow she always ended up overseeing the preparation even while taking care of Judith.  Michonne went on every run and tried to find an excuse to scout whenever she could, but she was content to walk the perimeter of the camp and set up walker traps inspired by her visit to King County. And hunting was a job always covered by Daryl and his apprentice: Beth.

Well hunting and crossbow training was what they said they did, and they did spend at least half the day tracking down meals for the camp, but being in a secret relationship while surrounded by family and friends was impossible, so their daily treks into the forest had become more of an opportunity for some quality one on one time.

"Crossbow training with Beth again tomorrow?" Rick asked as the group assembled round the fire, settling down to enjoy their squirrel stew.

"Uh huh," Daryl said, catching Beth’s eye quickly and trying not to smirk while remembering how ‘crossbow training’ that day had somehow managed to turn into a tickle attack, which had then turned into a tickle attack while rolling around on the forest ground, which had then turned into something else entirely.

"I’ve been meaning to ask," Rick continued, as oblivious as the rest of the camp to the looks shared between Beth and Daryl, "you think you could bring Carl along tomorrow? I don’t think it would hurt to have someone else in the camp know how to use your bow."

Daryl frowned. It made sense, of course. Guns and ammo were becoming scarce and the more people capable of hunting meant more protein for the group.

Rick sensed Daryl’s apprehension. “I know you’re protective of your bow, I just figured since you let Beth use it you would be okay with Carl learning to use it,” he said, incorrectly guessing the root of Daryl’s unease.

"No, it’s not that, it’s just," Daryl began, but he couldn’t think of a decent excuse. It made sense to train the boy. And it wasn’t just crossbow training he needed, if Daryl wasn’t so concerned with spending time with Beth he would have trained everyone to track by then.

The group sat in confused silence for a moment before Beth spoke up. “Of course Carl can come along,” she said. Daryl glared at her. Beth glared back, “of course you’ll have to be up with the sun, Carl, we’re not waiting around for you,” she said, addressing Carl.

Daryl quickly finished his dinner, getting up and walking to the other side of the fire where Beth was sitting. He grabbed her arm, “I need to talk to you,” he said, dragging her away from the fire to behind a large tent.

"What d’you say he could come along for?" Daryl asked, his arms crossed.

"Well can you think of a reason to say no?" she asked, folding her arms as well.

Daryl glared at the ground. “Exactly,” Beth said, “we’ll bring him along, make it as boring as possible, hopefully by the day after tomorrow he’ll be so put off he’ll beg Rick to make him stay home and farm instead.”

Daryl looked up at her, pouting.

"Daryl Dixon are you sulking?" she asked, her voice annoyed but her face amused.

"No," he said, returning his glare to the ground.

"Yes, you are," she said, not even pretending to be annoyed, "honestly, deprive you of sex for one day and you throw a tantrum," she said, though the affection in her voice was clear.

"No," Daryl said, looking up at her again, less pouty this time, "just don’t fancy wasting time not spending it with you is all."

She looked up at him, a smile breaking across her face. “You know I love you, right?” she said.

He returned her smile, cupping her face in his hands, “I love you too,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.


End file.
